Mal Recuerdo
by Tory Moon
Summary: Cuando uno es niña, todas las cosas, incluso las mas insignificantes y arcaicas, son importantes. Puede ser tonto, pero así es. Cuando llega el primer amor. todo es mágico y de maravillas, pero la primera desilusión también duele, sobre todo si es Malfoy quien lo hace.


**Hubiera querido subir antes, pero el colegio me ha tenido un poco harto ocupada. Así que me siento con la necesidad, desde hace mucho, de subir algo.**

**Esto es algo que escribí hace tieempo y como no me gusta tanto porque es un poco triste, no lo había subido antes, así que al echarle una mirada, tampoco me gustaba tanto, pero decidí subirlo porque sentía que no podría cambiarlo, al menos, no ahora. **

**Esto en realidad fue mi primer intento de song-fic, antes incluso que _Will you still love tomorrow?_, así que eso es porque quizas ni siquiera se nota que lo sea.**

**De todos modos, la canción de la que se inspira es _Me Voy_ de _Jesse & Joy, _aunque cuando escuchaba _Ya no quiero_del mismo grupo igual me evocaba este fic.**

**Espero que les guste... o que al menos lo lean :D**

**Disclaimer: todo lo reconocible aquí pertenece al universo creado por J.K Rowling. **

* * *

**Mal Recuerdo**

_Como serpiente_

_Te arrastraste hasta mi corazón,_

_Maldito impostor_

Iba subiendo a la sala de Transformaciones junto con sus compañeros de tercer año a través de una escalera un tanto estrecha. Mas abajo, los de quinto iban subiendo para la sala de Adivinación.

-¡Qué aburrición! –Exclamó Roxanne a su lado.- ¡Transformaciones y estoy segura que McGonagall nos dará un metro de tareas!

-Y recién acabamos de llegar de Navidad y estoy segura que no nos dejará ponernos a ritmo de nuevo –declaró Astoria. Todavía le costaba levantarse temprano todos lo días a pesar de llevar tres años con la misma rutina. Basta con que vayan a casa por una semana para acostumbrarse a dormir más de lo normal.

-No tienen corazón –masculló Stephanie, delante de ella.

De repente, un tropel de niños pasó por el lado suyo, corriendo como si el mundo se les acababa.

-¿Qué acaso no saben comportarse como gente normal? –reclamó una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras. Quién mas que Malfoy.

-Hufflepuff tenía que ser –agregó una voz chillona. La reconoció como Pansy Parkinson, una amiga de Daphne. Justamente la Navidad lo había pasado en su casa y en menos de un día ya se creía dueña de su mansión.

"Maldita víbora", pensó. No pudo evitarlo. Y es que antes de la Navidad no tenía nada contra ella, pero la estúpida la había tratado como su elfo hasta que en el almuerzo antes de Año Nuevo le tiró el jugo de calabaza por la cabeza y la empujó por las escaleras. En realidad habían sido solo unos cinco escalones, pero ella hizo todo un show. Por suerte no estaban sus padres, aunque las ganas de tirarla del tercer piso no le faltaban, con o sin la presencia de sus padres.

Estaba tan enfurruñada que un niñato le golpeó en el hombro. Se tambaleó un poco y finalmente pisó el escalón falso que acababa de saltar. Lo peor es que el niñito no se detuvo para ayudarla, si no que siguió corriendo hasta perderse por las escaleras y ella, sin encontrar dónde apoyarse, sintió cómo caía hacia atrás como en cámara lenta.

-¡Tory! –exclamaron Rox y Stephanie.

Cerró lo ojos y solo los abrió cuando sintió unas manos en la cintura, frenando su caída.

-Estúpidos Hufflepuff –dijo una voz varonil que ya había escuchado en esa escena.

-¡Draco! –una voz le taladró los oídos- ¡Suelta a la Mini Greengrass ahora!

-¡Cállate Pansy! –le dijo Malfoy, sin soltarla. "Increíble", pensó.- No hiciste nada con los niñatos.

-Tú igual podías haber echo algo –le recriminó Astoria, tratando de rescatar su pie.

-¡Suéltala Draco! –insistió Pansy.

-¿Puedes cerrar el pico? –exclamó exasperada Astoria.

-¿Por qué a ella si la ayudas y de mí siempre te ríes? –dijo Pansy, haciendo un puchero.

-Porque tú chillas y eso es divertido, –dijo Malfoy, rodando los ojos con fastidio y ayudando a Astoria a reincorporarse, mientras Rox y Stephanie bajaban a ayudarla en silencio- y ella no.

Pansy simplemente bufó y siguió subiendo las escaleras, llevándose a Bulstrode con ella.

-¿Cómo la aguantas? –preguntó Astoria, apoyándose en el hombro de Malfoy, mientras sus amigas lidiaban con su pie. Alcanzó a escuchar otro bufido de Pansy.

-Cinco años con la mocosa increíblemente ayuda –dijo él, sonriendo de medio lado mientras rodeaba con su brazo la menuda cintura de Astoria.

-¡Merlín! –Exclamó ella- Yo pasé una semana con ella y no pude por más que traté.

Él solo rio entre dientes y ella zafó su pie del escalón por fin.

-Vamos Tory –apremió Rox, un poco cohibida.

-Sí claro –dijo Astoria, liberándose de Malfoy.

Empezaron a subir de nuevo y de repente se dio vuelta. Malfoy estaba tras suyo, con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Gracias… -dijo ella, sonriéndole también.

-Hablamos en la sala común –le dijo él, acomodándose la mochila. Pasó por al lado suyo y le susurró:- gracias por librarme de Pansy.

Ella sonrió y subió las escaleras en silencio tras él. De repente se detuvo en seco y se dio vuelta.

-¿Sabes? –Le dijo Malfoy, apoyándose en la pared y cerrándole el paso.- No tengo ganas de ir a escuchar las tonterías de Trelawney. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo por los terrenos?

-Pero… tengo Transf…

-Soy prefecto –dijo, arribando un hombro con suficiencia- y acabas de torcerte el tobillo.

Ella solo sonrió. "Malfoy… ¿Quién más corrupto?", pensó.

-Vamos. –concedió finalmente- pero a la Torre de Astronomía. Hace frío allá afuera.

-Bien –dijo, sonriendo con arrogancia. Empezaron a subir de nuevo las escaleras en silencio por si en una de esas, Filch los encontraba y los acusaba con Snape.

_Ingenuamente,_

_Caí en las garras del depredador_

Ese momento que pasó con Malfoy en la tarde había sido más agradable de lo que había pensado que sería. Mal… Draco ahora, había sido muy simpático y un poco veloz. ¿Cómo veloz? Pues ya se habían besado.

¡¿Qué?!

Pues sí. Draco ya la había besado y había sido unos besos –si, fueron mas de uno- muy dulces, sin prisa ni nada. Aunque sabía que eso quedaría solo en eso. O sea, él le había dicho que no quedarían en solo eso, pero igual sabía que era un secreto. Ella no se hacía ningún tipo de ilusiones, pero todo era mas lindo de lo que había pensado.

Llegó en la cena esa tarde completamente feliz, pero al divisar a sus amigas, decidió poner un cara más normal y se acercó a ella.

-¡Tory! –exclamó Rox.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –le preguntó Stephie, dándose vuelta hacia ella.

-En la enfermería –respondió, mientras se sentaba al lado de Stephie.

-¿Con Malfoy? –preguntó Rox con una mirada suspicaz.

-Buen, él me llevó –respondió sirviéndose jugo de calabaza- pues como prefecto, él podía llegar mas tarde.

-Ah –respondieron las dos.

-¿Y que hicieron en Transformaciones?

-Una redacción de dos metros hacer de los Animagos y sus características detalladas minuciosamente para pasado mañana. –respondió mecánicamente Stephie.

-Me lo imaginaba –respondió Astoria- no nos dejará siquiera respirara tranquilos.

Sintió una fugaz mano en su espalda y mirando de reojo, vió a Draco que le dedicaba una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

-Los haré hoy mismo –sentenció Rox- quiero descansar mañana si puedo.

-Yo igual –apoyó ella.

_En el contrato de mi vida_

_Tenía su clausula escondida_

Encuentros fugaces pasaban cada día. Él la llamaba y ella iba. Estaba totalmente cautivada por el rubio. Era un galán. Siempre la trataba como una reina con sus caricias y se sentía importante cada vez que sentía una caricia en su espalda cuando pasaba a su lado. Nadie lo miraba raro. Nadie sabía. Y no tenían por qué saber. Sus amigas no sabían nada. No les diría tampoco. Eso era un secreto.

-¿Crees que sea el momento adecuado? –le preguntó Draco.

En ese momento estaban de nuevo arrimados contra una pared de un corredor vacío. Se habían encontrado de repente, ella venía de la biblioteca y él estaba haciendo sus rondas de prefecto. Al notar que no había nadie estaba cerca, simplemente se acercaron y se besaron.

-¿Momento adecuado de qué? –preguntó ingenuamente ella.

-De... eso –vagó él.

-¿De eso?

-Si... bueno… de sex…

-No si entiendo –se apresuró a decir ella. No es que le tuviera miedo a la palabra "sexo", pero aun era un tema una tanto… complicado de tratar con ella todavía.- pero no sé...

-¿Tienes miedo de eso?

-No sé –dijo ella- no me había detenido a pensar en eso.

-Bueno. –y volvieron a besarse,

_No te daré lo que me pidas_

-¿Por qué me pides eso? –preguntó ella, cavilando un poco en esa extraña propuesta de llegar mas allá de sus besos y caricias.

-No sé –respondió él, apoyando su frente en la suya para mirarla a los ojos.

_-Búscate a otra niña _–le respondió ella- como Pansy. Apuesto a que está deseosa.

-Jaja –rió con sorna él.- Ni muerto la tocó.

Ella solo se rió, pensando en lo ilusa que era Parkinson.

_Malvado lobo_

_Te disfrazaste de indefenso animal_

Llegó a la Torre de Astronomía –su escenario principal- y él ya estaba ahí, sentado, esperando por ella.

-¿Con tus amigas? –preguntó él.

-Sí –respondió ella, sentándose encima de las piernas de Draco- no sabes lo difícil escaparse de ellas en ocasiones. No es como contigo.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo? –le preguntó, rodeándola por la cintura.

-Pues tú les dijes a tus amigos que te dejen solo y lo hacen sin ningún tipo de explicación.

-Ojalá funcionara eso con Pansy –murmuró Draco, dejando escapar una breve carcajada.

-Insisto. ¿Cómo la aguantas?

-Mmm –se encogió de hombros.

Se miraron y se besaron, como era normal en ellos.

-Te quiero –le susurró Draco contra sus labios.

-Yo más –respondió ella.

_Quien iba a pensar_

El espejo quebrado y manchado del baño de Myrtle mostraba la escena, una mirada rojiza e hinchada que antes había sido unas brillantes esmeraldas le devolvían la mirada. El agua corría por el sucio lavabo, llevándose consigo las amargas lágrimas de la chica que lloraba frente al espejo. El menudo cuerpo de la castaña sufría de las convulsiones que provocaba su llanto y aunque trataba de contenerlas, no podía. Los sollozos de ella podrían llegar a ser escuchados en el pasillo, creía ella, pero por el momento no le importaba. Todavía los alumnos no salían de clases y aunque así fuera, pocos se acercaban a ese corredor.

-¿Como pude ser tan estúpida? –Se repetía una y otra vez.- ¿Cómo es que llegué tan lejos?

-¿Es que quieres compartir el baño conmigo? –dijo una voz que hacía eco en el baño detrás de ella.

-Cállate Myrtle –espetó Astoria con voz temblorosa.

-Creo que no tienes la fuerza como para hacerme callar –canturreó Myrtle, al parecer contenta por haber encontrado a alguien más llorona que ella.

-¡Cállate! –exclamó Astoria, aventando su bolso completo hacia Myrtle.

-¡Claro! No encuentras nada mejor que tirarme cosas –chilló la fantasma, vislumbrando detrás de sus gafas unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pondrás a llorar? –Exclamó la niña, apretando sus puños hasta el dolor- ¡Húndete en tu retrete! ¡Es lo mejor que saber hacer además de involucrarte en lo que no te importa!

La fantasma chilló y dándose vuelta dramáticamente, se hundió en el su cubículo, dejando escuchar su llanto a través de las cañerías.

Astoria simplemente se volvió al espejo. Se miró de nuevo y un sollozo escapó de sus labios como ella cerró los ojos.

_Los dos besándose ferozmente, arrimados contra la pared de la torre de astronomía. Las manos del Malfoy recorriendo su contorno hasta posarse sobre sus muslos. Un jadeo escapa de sus labios como él deja su boca para aventurarse a su cuello. Ella abrazándolo con fuerza mientras él acaricia su muslo, levantando con ello su falda. Las túnicas de ambos en el suelo, olvidados ante sus besos y caricias. Sus propias manos jugueteando en el pelo sedoso de Malfoy. Las respiraciones ajetreadas de ambos perdiéndose en más besos. Otra mano de él escabulléndose debajo de su blusa, causándose un leve escalofrío. El sweater de ambos cayendo al piso. Su blusa y la camisa de él alejándose del cuerpo de sus respectivos dueños. El gemido que brotó de sus labios cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su entrepierna…_

Más sollozos y de nuevo, su llanto apareció con más dolor y amargura ante sus recuerdos. Había perdido. Por haber jugado con él, terminó perdiendo lo más importante que ella tenía. Lo que había tenido. Su virginidad. El regalo que solo se le ofrece a la persona con quien se vivirá el resto de su vida. Y estaba segura que Malfoy no lo era. ¿Como es que había llegado tan lejos en ese juego? No era justo. Él no perdía nada. Ella había sido utilizada como un objeto, como un juguete al igual como lo había hecho con otras chicas, por no mencionar a su hermana.

Golpeó el lavabo con fuerza, dejando escapar un aullido de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? –la sobresaltó una voz.

-¡Te dije que te fueras Myrtl…! ¿Alex? –dijo ella, reconociendo a su compañero de Slytherin a través de sus lagrimas.

-¿Estás bien? –repitió. Acercándose a ella con paso lento.

-Solo… solo… quiero estar sola –dijo ella, volviendo a su reflejo en el espejo.

No hubiera querido que alguien la hubiera visto llorar. Mucho menos un chico. Y mucho menos un compañero de curso. Otro Slytherin. Ser débil no era algo de Slytherin. Si sufría, sufría sola. Y ella quería estar sola.

Escuchó unos pasos. Seguramente Alex se iría, cumpliendo su deseo. No quería a nadie ahora, ni a sus amigas ni a su hermana. Ni siquiera a su madre. No quería que nadie se enterara de la locura que había hecho. No quería que nadie le dijera lo mal que se portó, lo irracional que habían sido sus actos. Su familia estaría decepcionada de ella. Su madre se avergonzaría de la hija que resultó ser ella. Años de cuidado y valores que había inculcado en ella no habían valido nada.

Unos brazos la envolvieron y ella se sorprendió de que Alex estuviera ahí, ofreciéndole su comprensión silenciosa. Ella se rindió, o mejor dicho, no tenía fuerzas para pelear con alguien ahora. Se aferró a él y lloró de nuevo, relajándose poco a poco.

-¿Me contarás? –aventuró Alex.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero que nadie se entere.

-¿Se entere qué?

-Que ya no soy virgen –y lloró de nuevo.

-Y eso no es muy importante. Es solo un título arcaico que se les impuso a las mujeres.

-Ta-tal ve-ez –tartamudeó ella, apenas formando las palabras.- Per-pero par-para mí sí lo e-es.

Alex solo la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

_Que ironía_

_Que la obra no termine en tu acto final_

_Y sin mi seguirá_

Cada vez que se cruzaban en los corredores o se topaban en la Sala Común o en el Gran Salón, ella evitaba la mirada de él. Desde ese episodio último entre ellos, nunca más se volvieron a juntar, aunque él la había llamado un par de veces. Alex la acompañaba –extraño ¿no es cierto?- y cada vez que el rubio aparecía en el campo visual de Astoria, él le tomaba la mano y la llevaba a otro lado.

-No hagas que él se dé cuenta que estás destrozada –le había dicho Alex cuando salieron del baño aquella desastrosa tarde, luego de lograr que ella se calmara.

Que no se dé cuenta.

_Ay harta de ti ya estoy,_

_Me dieron fuerza las caídas_

_Y ya sanaron las heridas_

Alex tenía Runas Antiguas y no estaba con ella en esos momentos. Bajaba con Rox y Stephie –quienes no sabían nada de "aquel día", como le llamaban Alex y ella a… aquel día- a almorzar cuando los de quinto pasaron a su lado. Ella apretó el paso y bajó con rapidez las escaleras.

-¿Por qué tan rápido Greengrass? –escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

Su respiración se detuvo y se volvió. Malfoy la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué no puedo caminar rápido ahora? –le dijo ella, manteniendo el tono de su voz indiferente.

-Solo me causó curiosidad –dijo él, acercándose con paso despreocupado a ella.- He notado que estás bastante esquiva con ciertas personas. O mejor dicho, conmigo.

-Solo estoy más cerca de mis amigos, ¿no se puede? –respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tan cerca de tus amigos de un día para otro?

-¿Me estabas vigilando o qué? –arribó una ceja ella.

Entonces ella sintió como una mano de él se posaba en su hombro, llevándola y acorralándola contra la pared, encendiendo las alarmas en su cabeza.

"Mantente serena", se repetía.

-Tal vez Greengrass –susurró con voz suave.

-Entonces marqué tu vida o algo parecido, ¿no es cierto? –dijo ella, sonriendo de lado con arrogancia.

-Eres distinta a otras que se arrastran.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Otras siempre vuelven, tú no. –respondió Malfoy, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-¿Y querías que yo volviera?

-Simplemente digo que es curioso.

-Entonces como yo no fui a buscarte, tú viniste por mí. –concluyó ella, desviando la mirada de la gris.

-Tal vez –respondió el chico, sin darle tiempo para responderle y dándole un beso como aquellos que tenían antes de "aquel día".

_Ya no te daré lo que me pidas_

_Te daré lo que mereces me voy_

_Sin decirte adiós_

"No", pensó ella, abriendo los ojos de repente, mientras él seguía besándola, "otra vez no".

Lo abrazó y dió media vuelta con él. Cuando él estuvo contra la pared, ella se separó, y contra sus labios, dijo:

-No quiero. –y se alejó, dejando al Malfoy con el ceño fruncido ante tal desplante.

_Que al final la luz me trajo a la salida_

-¿En serio hiciste eso? –dijo impresionado Alex.

-Si –respondió con suficiencia Astoria.

Estaban en la sala común, haciendo los deberes juntos. Rox y Stephanie ya se habían ido a acostar y algunos que llegaban de la cena todavía circulaban por la estancia.

-Así que creo que los has superado completamente. –comentó Alex alegremente, escribiendo apresuradamente.

-Mmm –respondió ella vagamente- creo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

-Y debieras estar orgullosa de eso –aseguró Alex, dejando la pluma en la mesa y pasándose las manos por su castaño pelo.- pero pareciera que no lo estás.

-Lo estoy –dijo ella, dejando igualmente su pluma- solo que no celebro por ello. ¿Debiera hacerlo?

-Mmm –rodó los ojos- solo decía.

La entrada de la sala común se abrió y apareció Malfoy. Ella lo miró de reojo y al instante se puso tensa. Notó como él la miraba con el ceño fruncido y cruzaba la sala para dirigirse a los dormitorios.

-Creo que no está muy feliz –observó Alex, tomándola de la mano como siempre para calmarla.

-No me extrañaría que lo estuviera –respondió ella- lo dejé estampado a la pared.

Y ambos se rieron. De repente, ella no escuchó más risa. Lo único que sintió fue algo en sus labios. Era Alex. Alex la estaba besando. Y no era como los de Malfoy, lleno de ferocidad y engaño, sino que era dulce y sincero. Con amor. Entonces ella lo rodeó por el cuello y cerró los ojos, sintiendo su estómago dar volteretas dentro.

-¿Y eso qué fue? –Preguntó ingenuamente ella, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.- porque si fue para molestar a Malfoy, él ya se había ido.

-No fue por Malfoy –respondió Alex, también un poco avergonzado.

-Entonces…

-¿No lo entiendes Astoria? –Le dijo él, con más firmeza- te conocí más y te ayudé en todo lo que pude. Soy tu amigo, pero no lo quiero más. Quiero que te olvides de ese estúpido que acaba de pasar y que estés con los que de verdad te quieren y por sobre todo, con los que te aman y yo estoy en ese grupo.

-¿Lo haces por pena o qué?

-No. Lo hago porque de verdad te amo, ¿te lo dijo alguna vez Malfoy?

-No… –respondió débilmente la chica, recordando un "te quiero" que Malfoy le había dicho, pero nada más. Nunca un "te amo".

-Decide –le dijo Alex, apretando un poco su mano- quedarte en tu depresión o volver a la que eras antes. La Astoria feliz y orgullosa. La que está volviendo de a poco, pero con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos. No los volvió a abrir hasta que decidió.

Lo besó de nuevo.

_Búscate a otra niña con la ilusión_

_Me encontré algo mejor_

Había cumplido un año con Alex. Ella era más feliz que nunca a pesar de que el ambiente era terrible fuera del castillo de Hogwarts. Pero como a ella no la afectaba, no pensaba en ello, por lo que no se hacía complicada la vida y reía, conversaba, estudiaba con sus amigas como lo hacía cualquier estudiante del colegio, pero a demás de eso, siempre hacía huequitos en su día para estar con Alex, haciéndolo mucho más que perfecto y distrayéndola de lo demás que podría llegar a estresarla, dándole su apretón de mano para calmarla y volver a sus labios.

-¿Vamos a cenar o nos vamos a la sala común? –le preguntó Alex, tomado de su mano.

-No tengo hambre. –Le respondió ella- ¿tú si?

-No me moriría si no como –respondió, sonriendo como siempre.

-Entonces a la sala –dijo ella.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, algo vió en ella. No es que nunca lo hubiera visto, pero ahora era raro. Lo había evitado, lo había superado todo con respecto a él gracias a Alex. Según lo que sus amigas habían dicho, este año, Draco Malfoy estaba raro. Y si lo miraba con más detenimiento, era cierto. Estaba más pálido, más flaco. Y bajo la tenue luz de la sala común, se veían sus ojos hundidos.

Por eso, cuando entró a la sala común, sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en él con curiosidad por un instante, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo –sus ojos parecía tener alergia a su humanidad-, dándole una escudriñada rápida. Estaba sentado con un aspecto muy cansado en su usual sillón de cuero negro, acompañado de Pansy Parkinson, siempre tan molesta –según podía ver en la cara de fastidio de Malfoy.

Una sonrisa de victoria cruzó su rostro. Nada pasó en ella cuando lo miró. Eso indicaba algo muy bueno. Todo lo había superado. Todo. Nada quedaba de ese mal momento de su vida del año anterior.

Atravesó la sala común con su habitual altanería. Se sentó con Alex en la misma mesa donde todo empezó y se dispusieron a estudiar.

-No te habías fijado en él hace tiempo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Alex, hablando bajo para que Malfoy no escuchara al notar la curiosa mirada esmeralda en el rubio.

-No, la verdad es que no –le respondió con frialdad.- tampoco me interesa.

-Me alegra. –le respondió, sonriéndole de medio lado.

-¿No estarás celoso? –jugueteó ella.

-¿Por él? Nunca.

-Bien –respondió ella, riéndose un poco, mientras se acercaba a Alex.

_Te mandaré una postal_

_Que al final la luz me trajo a la salida_

Acortó la poca distancia que existía entre los dos y terminó besándolo, no sin antes darse cuenta de cierta mirada gris que la escudriñaba con recelo por sobre el hombro de Parkinson, tal como ella lo había hecho ella al entrar a la sala.

_-Entonces marqué tu vida o algo parecido, ¿no es cierto? –dijo ella, sonriendo de lado con arrogancia._

_-Eres distinta a otras que se arrastran._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Otras siempre vuelven, tú no. –respondió Malfoy, acercando su rostro al de ella._

_-¿Y querías que yo volviera?_

Tal vez hubo un momento en que él quiso que ella volviera. Tal vez por lo bien que lo pasó con ella o para no sentirse un idiota ante una niña de trece años en ese entonces. La respuesta a esa pregunta nunca la supo. Aquella vez solo recibió un "_simplemente digo que es curioso"_ por parte de él. No sabía si quería en verdad conocer la respuesta. Tal vez la mirada le respondía. Esa mirada gris con el ceño fruncido, sin poder creer que ella estaba ahí, besándose como si nada frente a sus ojos mientras soportaba el monólogo de Pansy.

No le importó y cerrando los ojos, sonrió en medio del beso. No le importó él. Que se diera cuenta que él no había sido mas que un juego tal como ella lo había sido para él. Que se diera cuenta que él no le importaba, que él no le había afectado en lo absoluto. Que ella era mucho más feliz que él, porque al parecer, él lo estaba pasando mal. Y no es que ella sea mala ni nada, pero ella era rencorosa y si bien había superado todo lo que sufrió por "aquel día", ella no olvidaba aquello y esperaba que él pagara por su mal. Por eso cuando se enteró que Lucius Malfoy había sido arrestado en el Ministerio, ella desbordaba de felicidad que estaba que hacía una fiesta al ver a Malfoy amargado en su sillón de la sala común. Todo eso, mas el chico que estaba abrazando en esos momentos hacía que su vida sea mas perfecta de lo que hubiera pensado.

_Y por fin te puedo olvidar._

* * *

**¿Y cómo está?**

**A mí me da penita porque siempre me gusta mostrar a esta pareja feliz y too, pero esta vez hice algo diferente de lo acostumbrado. No me molesta ahora que leo los dos últimos párrafos -que están mucho mejor escritos, según yo, que los primeros-, pero dudo mucho que sea algo usual.**

**Ya saben que las opiniones siempre son bien recibidas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer.**

**Besitos :D**


End file.
